Liam Evans and Janie Potter the story
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: Hey guys! Here is another Jily story. But it's kind of... different. It begins in third year when Janie goes out with Mason, one of Liams best friends. Tears roll, laughs sound through corridors, jealousy causes green beasts on shoulders... Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Genderswap! I'm getting tired of all the 'normal' Jily stories, so I decided it was time for a change. With change I mean this: **

**-No Lily Evans, but LIAM Evans. **

**-No James Potter, but JANIE Potter.**

**-No Sirius Black, but SELENA Black.**

**-No Remus Lupin, but RENA Lupin.**

**-No Peter Pettigrew, but PEETIE Pettigrew.**

**-No Marlene McKinnon, but MARC McKinnon.**

**-No Alice Prewett, but ANDRES Prewett.**

**-No Frank Longbottom, but FELICITY Longbottom.**

**-No Mary McDonald, but MASON McDonald.**

**Also, Janie is in love with Liam. Marc and Selena have a 'thing'. Peetie and Rena are forever lonely in the story! ****Or maybe I'll change that, I don't know…**** The story starts in their third year at Hogwarts!**

**Hope you like it!**

JANIE'S POV:

"Selena Black and Janie Potter! Get back over here!" professor McGonagall screamed. Selena and Janie didn't think about it and ran as fast as they could to the Great Hall, where they would be safe under the eye of Headmaster Dumbledore. Rena and Peetie shook their heads at their best friends behavior when they reached the table where they were sitting. They were gasping and their heads were red from the effort.

"Really?" Rena asked before even sat down. She filled her plate with sausages, bacon and eggs.

"What?" Janie asked. Her eyes found Liam Evans in the crowd, and she smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and resumed his talk with Andres Prewett, Felicity Longbottom, Mason McDonald and Marc McKinnon, his best friends. Janie shrugged her shoulders and began eating.

"Charming McGonagalls hat so it keeps telling people what color her underwear has?" Selena and Janie snickered. "It's not funny!"

"Come on, Re. You know it was! Just admit it!" Selena laughed. She high-fived Janie.

"You knew she doesn't wear any?" Peetie said disgusted.

"Eeeeew! Too much information, Peetie!" Janie covered her ears with her hands and laughed along with the rest of the table.

LIAMS POV:

"You're going to watch the Quidditch game tomorrow, Liam?" Marc asked.

"I don't know. If Potter would stop staring at me, I guess I would enjoy the game a lot more."

Andres snorted while putting his arm around Felicity's shoulders. "You're so full of yourself."

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it yet! It's so annoying!" Liam said before putting a spoon mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Well, I think she's kind of cute. And sexy," Mason said, staring at Janie who sat at the Gryffindor table with Selena Black, Rena Lupin and Peetie Pettigrew. Liams potatoes flew across the table, covering some passers with the food. "I mean, have you seen the way she rides a broom?"

"Oh, come on! Every guy in the Great Hall has a thing for her! Am I the only one who sees what she really is? Arrogant and annoying?" Liam protested. His friends had been telling him Janie fancied him since first year. He didn't fancy her, what only made her try harder. Asking him out, giving him presents,… It never stopped.

"You forgot rich," Felicity completed.

"And cute," Mason grinned.

"Blimey, Mason! Why don't you run to her and ask her out?" Marc sighed.

"Because dear Liam here" – he patted his shoulder – "would be jealous."

"_What? _No, I would be very happy if you distracted her for one day Hogsmeade, so I can ask a nice girl!" Liam yelled. The whole table looked at them. Janie grinned and put her thumbs up in the air.

"Nice one, Evans. And so you know, I _am_ a nice girl," she said.

"Shut up, Potter. We didn't ask you anything," Liam snarled.

"No, but you were talking about me," she winked. The whole Hall was silent. People probably were betting, like they always did when Janie and Liam 'talked'. Would they start screaming, cursing or fighting? Maybe they finally would admit their feelings for each other?

"Yes, because Mason wants to ask you out. And oh, yeah, Selena, looking good today!" Marc said suddenly. There was some wolf-whistling and clapping when Selena kissed her hand palm and blew the kiss to Marc.

"Yeah, sure, Mason. Why not?" Janie said after rolling her eyes at her best friends behavior. "When?"

"Errr… Saturday at twelve o' clock? Hogsmeade?" he asked.

She winked and nodded. "Sounds good to me. See you there."

Liam didn't know what it was he felt, but something deep inside him told him it was jealousy. He stood up and left the Great Hall, ignoring the calls from his best friends.

**So… Chapter one! R-E-V-I-E-W! Thanks! -**_**ES**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! **

JANIE'S POV:

Janie saw how Evans got up and left the Great Hall.

_What now?_ she thought. _What did I do wrong this time?_ She looked at Rena, who shrugged her shoulders, then at Peetie, who was busy eating a sausage, and then she looked at Selena.

"Well, go on," she said, waving her hands. When that didn't work, she pushed Janie of her bench.

"What?" she asked.

"Go and make up. Or out, whatever." In the meantime, she had pushed Janie to her feet. Now she put her hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I don't know what's the matter with that guy," she began, "but it seems like you seriously hurt his feelings by going out with McDonald. Go and fix it."

"But… We all heard how he said he wouldn't mind if Mason went on a date with me! Say you heard it!" Janie protested.

"Men are complicated," Selena explained. "Now, if you don't go now, I will. And I'll tell him how much you mutter his name in your sleep. Or should I say scream?"

"Oh, shut up! And besides, I don't do that." She looked at her friends – who were still sitting at the table – for support, but Rena shrugged again and Peetie was still wrestling with her sausage.

"_Fine_," Janie sighed. "Fine, I'll make up with him. Even though I didn't do anything wrong." And with that words, she turned and ran, searching Liam.

LIAMS POV:

Confused Liam turned another corridor. Why did he react like this? He had told his friend he was completely fine by them dating Potter and still… It hurt damn much.

"Evans!" he heard from behind him. He came to the painting that provide him access to the Gryffindor Common Room, but before he could even do as much as blink, someone yanked his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Potter asked him. She saw a little red from the effort, and her hair was topsy-turvy, but still… she was bloody pretty.

_Stop it, Evans!_

"Well?"

"I… I errr… I got headache, so I went to the Hospital Wing. The nurse said that a day in bed would help me get better," he lied. "Any problems with that?"

"So… nothing more? Something like feelings? Like jealousy? Sadness?" she pushed him. She wreathe a lock of hair around a finger and looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes. The twinkled happily from behind her glasses.

_Evans… Stop. It!_

"Nope. Not at all. Like I said before: let Mason take the annoying, arrogant girls. I'll ask a nice girl." He turned, said the pass word – pignose – and entered the Common Room.

"That was mean, you know," he heard from the entrance.

"Yep, that's me. Get used to it." It took all his self-control to not just turn around and hug her tightly. But if he hurt her feelings now, she would leave him alone for the rest of his Hogwarts-career.

"You're a jerk, you know that? I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Write it in the newspapers! We have something in comment!" And with that she slammed the door behind her on her way out, leaving him all alone.

_Oh, Merlin. What have I done?_

JANIE'S POV:

"He's such a _jerk_!" Janie snorted when she entered her bedroom. "I went down to talk, and he started snarling and being mean, so I started crying and saying he was mean, and then he said get used to it, and – and –" A loud _snif_ interrupted her story. She started crying. Selena hugged her very tightly while looking at Rena and Peetie.

"You guys are thinking what I think?"

"I guess so," Rena said. "Let's kick some Irish butts!"

"No… no, he's not worth it," Janie sobbed.

"No, _he _isn't. But _you_ are. And you're staying here. We'll make sure that our prank has enough witnesses," Peetie said angrily.

"Guys – "

"Quiet! We got a prank to plan," Selena grinned.

"Sel – "

"Don't want to hear it."

"Black," Janie said louder.

"Nope, I don't hear a thing. Just some heartbreaking sobbing. Nothing more."

"SELENA BLACK! Shut up for a second and listen to me!" Janie suddenly screamed.

"_What_?" Selena asked annoyed.

"I have an idea."

"Well that's the spirit!" Her best friend released her from the embrace and Janie started telling her evil plans.

**Thanks for reading! If you have an idea for the upcoming prank, just REVIEW your idea and I might use it!**

_**-ES**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I worked a long time at the prank, but didn't have any good ideas. So, I decided to skip the rest of the third year, but also fourth, fifth and sixth year. Masons and Janie's date didn't turn out well, Liam and Mason made up. The Sevrina (Severus Snape) accident happened at their last day of their fifth year and Liam is hating Janie again, however she's still in love with him. Hope you enjoy!**

LIAM'S POV:

"Blech! Tripe!" Andres said. "Does anyone have any pumpkinjuice?" They were sitting on the train, heading to Hogwarts for their Seventh – and last – year.

"Here," Felicity said, handing him a bottle.

"Thanks, love."

"So, what are we going to do this year?" Marc asked, biting his Chocolate Frogs head off.

"I don't know. I have Heads duty," Liam said, shrugging. His cat was sleeping on his lap while he patted her belly.

"Don't forget this is our last year. Now's the time to make memories," Andres said solemnly. The group nodded.

"Maybe dear Liam will admit his feelings for Janie," Mason suggested.

"Shut up, Mason," Liam said to him. "I do not have feelings for Potter. How many times do I need to repeat myself?"

"Oh, come on!" Felicity said. "You start drooling whenever she's riding a broom! And you stare at her during dinner! I've seen it all last year!"

"I was _daydreaming_," Liam discussed. "Plus, it was during Dumbledore's speech. Who doesn't fall asleep then?"

"He was telling about some first years who had Conjured rabbits in his office! The whole school was laughing!"

"If it wasn't for Andres, Fel, you'd be dead by now." She grinned.

"Then who's going to spy for you in their bedroom?" she asked.

"I – you – Why would you spy on them?" I asked, a little too innocent.

"I don't know… Maybe because _you asked me to_?" Andres, Mason and Marc were rolling over the floor with laughter.

"Because I wanted to know – " Liam started, but he was cut off by Marc.

"How she looked in her underwear? Quite subtle, Liam."

"Again with the shut up!" There was no way he could deny for his friends that he began to like Janie. She had chased him for six years now, and he started to see her as a sort of old friend. They didn't scream at each other anymore, which was a huge progress. He had realized that maybe, she had grown up.

"Hello, earth to Liam!" Andres said, waving his hand in front of his face, while keeping the other on Felicity's waist. "Thinking about Janie?"

"You see? I told you!" Felicity yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Aren't we there yet?"

JANIE'S POV:

"This year Evans is going to crave! Mark my words!" Janie Potter said, while pulling her trunk behind her, making her way off the train.

"You say that every year, honey," Selena said. "And every year you get rejected."

"Yeah, that was before I got incredibly hot," she shrugged. Rena laughed.

"You're so full of yourself," she said through her laughter.

"Hey, hey! It is proven that guys like girls with an ego!"

"Sure thing," Peetie said. "An ego that is smaller than theirs, not one with the seize of the entire Hogwarts castle!"

"Oh, shove it." Janie couldn't help but grin.

"Now, Janie, what are you going to do about your Head Girl badge?" Rena asked, serious now.

"I don't know. The meeting is at eight o'clock, we'll see what happens," she said, ruffling her hair.

"I know what's going to happen," Selena said airy, trying to cheer up the mood. "Evans is going to get a heart attack and you'll have to save him by kissing him awake."

"Tosser," Janie muttered. The rest just laughed as they entered the castle.

Janie sat in the trophy room, where the meeting with the Prefects and the Head Boy would take place. Except from her and the Ravenclaw's Prefect, the room remained empty. Until eight o'clock. Slowly the people took a seat and started chatting about their expectations of that year. Amos Diggory, a boy from Hufflepuf and also in Seventh year, stared at her. She smiled politely and his grin widened. He was one of the little guys she truly liked. Except for Liam, of course. But, after six years of being rejected, she had quite enough. He had hurt her a million times, all because 'she wasn't immature enough'. For six years, she had shrugged her shoulders and kept doing what she was used to. But when the Sevrina-accident happened, and Liam had told Janie what he really thought of her, she began thinking. What if he was right? What if she truly was to childish? She had talked about it with Selena, but she had shrugged it off. Rena on the other hand, had hugged her and congratulated her with the progress.

But, on the other hand, she had noticed that Liam and her could have normal conversations, without screaming at each other. Maybe that was a good sign?

Janie shook her head, like that would help her with getting everything at its right place. This year was going to be different. This year, Liam would notice the difference and give her a chance and –

Her thoughts were cut off when the Head Boy walked in. And she knew him. She knew him very well. It was the guy who had chased her dreams for over six years. The new Head Boy was Liam Evans.

**So? You liked it? You hated it? Please let me know! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
